The Odd Interactions Of An Unlikely Pair
by I Just Can't Take It Anymore
Summary: Roxanne, Lily, Dominique and Albus select interactions between Rose and Scorpius. Leads to an eventual RW/SM. Rated K.
1. Love Roxanne

**Bonjour! I hope you enjoy this one, I had the idea a couple of days ago, so I'm writing it up! :)**

* * *

Rose Weasley was mental. No, dear reader, I don't mean mental should-be-locked-up-in-St. Mungo's, no. I mean crazy, weird, however you want to describe it, but basically, she was nuts.

But then, so was Scorpius Malfoy. It's strange really, they were so alike and yet they hated each other. Or did they?

Although I'm in my fourth year and Rose and Scorpius are in their seventh, I, Roxanne Weasley hereby vow to record every interaction of the odd pair. I'll get Lily to help me. And Dom. And probably Al.

In fact, I'll make a journal with a title. Hmm... how about 'The Odd Interactions Of An Unlikely Pair'?

Excellent. See you for the first interaction.

Love Roxanne.

* * *

**What do you think? Yay? Nay? Let me know! Leave a review!**

**-I**


	2. Interaction 1: The Great Hall

"Malfoy!" Rose screeched.

"What d'you want, Weasley?" Scorpius sighed.

"Where is my sketch book?" Rose cried.

"Why do you automatically assume that I'm the reason for everything that goes wrong in your life?"

"Because you obviously are? Plus it said 'To Rosie, love Scorpius!'"

* * *

**Comments from Roxy, Lily, Dom and Al:**

* * *

**Roxy:**

Since when does Scorpius call Rose anything other than 'Weasley?' Hmm interesting...

* * *

**Lily:**

When I saw it yesterday, they were both smiling at some point in the convo. Why would they smile?

* * *

**Dom:**

Since when did Rose draw? That's what I want to know. I thought Lucy was the artist, not Ro.

* * *

**Al:**

There is nothing going on with them! There never will be! I refuse to believe it!

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Meh? Let me know what you think! Leave a telepathic message. Or a review, they work too, but I think telepathic messages are cooler.**

**-I**


	3. Interaction 2: Charms

**Hii! sathena3, I'm gonna finish this, promise :)**

* * *

Rose's skirt was short today, too short, her friend, Alysha Green, had charmed it to her mid-thigh.

"Bonjourno Weaselette!"

"Hola Malfoyito!"

"Malfoyito? Seriously? Can you think of nothing better, Weasley?"

"Sozzles. You coming to lunch? I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry, Weasley!"

"I know, right! C'mon! And stop staring at my legs! I will hex you!"

* * *

**Comments from Roxy, Lily, Dom and Al:**

* * *

**Roxy:**

He was staring at her legs? How odd. And she invited him to lunch? Ro doesn't invite people to meals, people invite Ro to meals.

* * *

**Lily:**

Do you believe something's going on now? And I'm with you on that Roxy, Ro gets invited, she doesn't invite. She uses her looks to her advantage, hmm, maybe I should do that...

* * *

**Dom:**

Brill! What happened? Someone explain? Please?

* * *

**Al:**

Lily Luna Potter, you will do nothing of the sort! Anyway, it's odd, I'll give you that, but _still_, Rosie's too smart for him!

* * *

**What do you think? Gimme reviews! Love ya's forever and always!**

**-I**


	4. Interaction 3: Gryffindor Common Room

Wow,** fourth chapter in a day! Are you proud of me?**

**Also, thank you to XxNevexX reviews make my day! :)**

* * *

"Let me get this straight," said Alysha, "You and Malfoy, _Scorpius Malfoy_, kissed, today, in Drama?"

"Well done Sherlock!" Rose huffed, "Ten points to Miss Green!"

"No need to get snarky with me, Ro, I didn't kiss my mortal enemy, 'cough' Albus 'cough!' Remind me, why did you take Drama again? It isn't even a Wizarding subject! I took it at my _Muggle_ primary school and I was bored to death every lesson!"

"And...? I love the fact that I always get the lead role! Every time! It's bloody brilliant! Unfortunatley, Malfoy also gets the lead...and that usually leads to us kissing..." She broke off and blushed furiously.

* * *

**Comments from Roxy, Lily, Dom and Al:**

* * *

**Roxy:**

Haha! They've kissed! More than once! Ro is never _ever _gonna live this one down!

* * *

**Lily:**

Roxy, you're s'posed to to be the serious one in this project, journal, thing! I'll admit though, it is funny, but I wonder what it meant to Ro, I mean... she blushed _furiously_ not just casually blushing, no, FURIOUS BLUSHING!

* * *

**Dom:**

Never mind Ro, 'though I do care what it meant to her, I think we should be more curious about what it meant to Malfoy? I could turn on the Veela charm, if you want, and pester him about how he feels about it?

* * *

**Al:**

I'll kill him! I'm not even joking, I'm gonna go with the overprotective cousin/ best friend/ brother approach. And Dom, no Veela charm, else I'll be jinxing half the school seriously, I don't wanna do that!

* * *

**What d'you think? Let me know! Reviews are cookies! Give me cookies!**

**-I**


	5. Interaction 4: Drama

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thou art brighter than a summers day; more beautiful than the moon," said Scorpius.

"Alas, one cannot truly define my love to thee, right here and now. If hugs were leaves, I would give thee a tree. If kisses were water, I would give thee the sea. And if my love was soil, I would give thee the earth. Thou art more than worthy of anyone's love." Rose proclaimed.

(Scorpius leans in to kiss her.)

* * *

**Comments from Roxy, Lily, Dom and Al:**

* * *

**Roxy:**

Excellent recording, Dom! It's a really good insight into their kiss! And that sounds really romantic! Awhh!

* * *

**Lily:**

Y'know, I still want to know what it meant to Ro! She sounds like she was really into that class!

* * *

**Dom:**

Well, I want to know about what Malfoy thinks! I'm also still for the Veela charm, I don't care what you say, Albus Severus!

* * *

**Al:**

Full name. I see how it is, Dominique.

And... now I know why I didn't want to help with this!


	6. Interaction between Rose and Roxy

Okay, so, that's four interactions from Hogwarts's most eagerly awaited couple! According to Dom, both Rose and Scorpius were twinkling after the kiss. That's right. Rose Weasley. And Scorpius Malfoy. Twinkling. At each other. Willingly.

Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! Rose is storming over here! And a Rose that storms is a scary Rose. A very _very_ scary Rose.

I'll pretend that you're an essay and record what happens. Here goes:

* * *

**Interaction between Rose and Roxanne: Library.**

* * *

"Roxanne. Katie. Weasley!" Rose said, her voice deadly calm, her teeth clenched.

"Yes Rosamundius Mollycus Weasleyus?" I asked, my voice attempting to be innocent.

She blinked. "At what point would my parents decide that Rosamundius would be a good name for me? Forget it. Anyway, Dom. Told. Alysha. Who. Told. Me. About. Your. Journal." For God's sake, her teeth were clenched again.7

Here we go. All innocence lost. Damn. I will actually kill Dominique Gabrielle Weasley. "I'm sorry, Ro, we were trying to work out what was going on with you and Malfoy."

"There was nothing going on with me and Scorpius!" She spat.

"Well, _I'm sorry_ Miss. Stubborn! Wait, what d'you mean 'was'? And why did you call him Scorpius?" I exclaimed. I could actually feel the grin creeping onto my face.

"Erm ... well ... the thing is ... heaskedmetoHogsmeadeandIsaidyes!" Babbled Rose in a single breath.

"What? He asked you to Hogsmeade and you said yes?" I asked curiously. She nodded, pale as Nearly - Headless Nick.

... Then she broke down. "Oh Merlin! What have I done? I'm going to die at the hands of my dad and Draco Malfoy! But-but, it's only one date, right? Nothing more? I'm not going to be tied down by Malfoy, am I? Please tell me I'm not! It's not like I'm going to marry him or anything, am I?" She became, if possible, even paler.

"You'll be fine Ro, cross my heart!" I reassured her.

* * *

**Wow! All these chappies in one day! I'm so proud! Do you like it? Give me love or hate, review!**

**-I**


	7. Epilogue

Wow, it's been five years since I've written in here! Well, I don't think it's fair to leave a story unfinished, so I'll tell you everything that's happened in the past five years.

Albus and Alysha married, I've no idea how they got together, seeing as Alysha used to hate Al, but anyway...

Rose and Scorpius are married with a daughter, Cassie, short for Cassiopeia, it's Malfoy tradition apparently, to name children after constellations, it's weird, I know, but Scorpius is very traditional.

Lily is now using her looks to her advantage, just as she said she would - Al and James aren't happy about it, but she does have a boyfriend at the mo', so I s'pose it's all good.

Dom is engaged to a French boy, called Jean-Luc, I don't like him, he's too stereotypical, you know, stripes, beret, I mean, even his name is stereotypical, 'Jean-Luc' honestly...

And then there's me... I've become a writer, much to my Dad's dismay, apparently he wanted me to carry on running the joke shop, but he _does_ have Fred to do that!

I might write again in another five years, because I like finishing the story!

Love Roxanne! :)

* * *

**Heyy! Seven chapters in a day! Wow! So, I probably will write again, if I think of something else that could happen to the family, so look out for it. There might be a sequel, but IDK yet **

**-I**


	8. Ten Years Later

**Last ever chapter to this purely for your enjoyment :)**

* * *

Hola journal!

This has been brilliant to write, Al even ended up being glad he did it, and Rose and Scorpius eventually took it as one big joke. We've written one for Lily and Lorcan Scamander, although this time, Rose and Scorpius have decided to help us analyse their interactions.

And now for what happened to the whole family:

Albus and Alysha now have two children, Lola-Jade and Latisha.

Scorpius and Rose have three kids, Cassiopeia, Alfie and Devon.

Lily and Lorcan have a son, Ellis.

Dominique and Jean-Luc broke up, and she is currently seeing an English bloke called Seth.

Victoire and Teddy have enough children to rival Grandma Molly, there's Beth, Gabby, Tom, Claire, Ethan, Fleur and Remus.

Louis moved to France and got married to one of the Beaubatons girls, Sabine.

Molly is currently in St. Mungo's with serious head injuries, having slipped down one of the moving staircases at Hogwarts whilst she was running to teach her Arithmancy class.

Fred has taken over Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and is dating Verity's daughter, Lizzie.

Hugo is now headmaster of Hogwarts, we're all very proud!

James is married to a friend of Dominque's called Louisa.

Lucy is her dad's apprentice at the Ministry.

And me... I've written three books (bestsellers!) And Lysander proposed to me!

**Love Roxanne Weasley (soon to be Scamander!)**


End file.
